These vanes are situated on the stator of certain turbomachines of aircraft engines and are characterized by pivots which traverse the casing of the stator and are controlled from outside the casing by mechanisms common to each blade stage. The mechanisms adjust the inclination of each stage to values which enable the flow to be adjusted so as to optimize the output of the machine to all the operating conditions.